


Can anybody find me somebody to love?

by kamelea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, and i think it works only on high school/college kids, get together one shot, i guess, it's an college au only bc it's silly, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/pseuds/kamelea
Summary: Just a College AU where Gina gets a silly idea, Amy acts on her feelings and Jake is having the best birthday ever.





	Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**Author's Note:**

> (Title courtesy of Queen, borrowed from the song "Somebody to Love")

Jake doesn't know what to expect as Rosa leads him towards Gina's apartment. All he knows is that there's supposed to be a birthday "surprise" party. Not the party alone being the surprise rather the arrangement of it.

Rosa's been quiet on their way there, giving Jake the chance to talk and joke as much as he desired. But as they enter the building at the address 397 Barton Street she finally breaks her silence.

"Before we go in I want you to know it was all Gina's idea and most of us was against it, but she made us do it anyway. You have now 3 seconds to decide whether you want or not to know what this surprise is."

Jake doesn't need to think twice, if it's a Gina concept it's better to be prepared for it, so he nods prompting Diaz to continue.

"Gina thinks you're still not over Sophia and that you need a new bone to forget about all this crap."

"But that's ridiculous. We broke up over six months ago."

"I know this. But Gina's convinced there's something holding you back from getting into a new relationship."

Jake involuntarily pictures wavy long black hair, a challenging look given by the prettiest eyes on earth, a smirk and a binder under an armpit. It's the strangest thing to think there's something holding him back.

"Gina made every one of us to bring a girl who hypothetically could become your girlfriend."

Even though Jake's a bit revolted by this idea he feels warmth spreading in his chest, knowing Gina cares so much.

"Everyone? You?" Rosa nods. "Terry? Charles?"

"Yup. Boyle's the only one who loves this idea. And Terry got into a dangerous competition with Gina about finding you the perfect girl."

"Amy too?" The sudden nervousness that overflows him is rather unwelcome and Jake's thankful he didn't stutter.

Rosa hesitates for a moment, giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, but she asked me to bring around two girls in case she didn't find the time to get someone. She's apparently very into keeping her position of the head of that stupid club of hers."

" _Math paradoxes enthusiasts_ or _Typing masters_?" Jake's genuinely interested, knowing both of the clubs are very important to his friend and that she wouldn't give them up without a fight.

"I don't know. I don't care."

Jake smiles sadly. It's very like Amy not to be willing to participate in such a silly activity. In fact, he also doubts the ethical issues concerning such event but decides to ignore his moral concerns and try enjoying his party. But he can't fight the feeling of disappointment or hurt even, knowing Amy's so neutral when it comes to the matters of his heart.

"But she was very opposed to Gina's idea." Jake gets a feeling Rosa is trying to tell him something with the way the gaze softens, but he really doesn't get the hidden meaning behind her words. "She said that if you wanted a girlfriend you'd have one."

"Well, Amy does know me." Jake grins widely, Rosa's words cheering him up a bit.

And it is true except for the tiny little issue of him not being able to find the guts to ask out his best friend for months now.

"Ready for this mess of a party?" Rosa asks, putting her hand on the door knob to Gina's apartment looking expectantly at her friend.

"Bring it on."

Two hours after Jake's arrival he has already gulped down enough beer to participate in this childish "courtship-game" Linetti has prepared for him and talk to both of Rosa's friends. One of them was Katie, who turned out to be just as private and mysterious as Rosa, if not more. She was scary and crept Jake out. The second girl's name was Stella and they did not hit it off. She's a car mechanic and let just say they had some differences regarding Jake's precious mustang (her saying that this model is way to overrated and not keeping up to her engine standards crossed her out of the list immediately).

Now being even more sceptical of Gina's idea than before, he squeezes through the tiny crowd that has formed since the party took off to get to Amy and Charles, who stand by the window talking boisterously about something.

"Charles wouldn't tell me who his mysterious girl is." She pouts and crosses her arms on her chest, as she gives Jake her complaint about Charles, the moment he joins them.

"Told you, Amy, this is the _real_ surprise at this party. It's like a cherry on top, you'll see."

Boyle's eyes are sparkling with mirth and his cheeks are red from the excitement and Amy looks like she doesn't appreciate the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Truth be told I'm more afraid as to what Terry and Gina have prepared for me."

At the begging of his birthday party Amy has spilled some beans to him about the preparations for this event. Apparently, out of nowhere Gina and Terry got into an argument as to who is a better matchmaker, Linetti claiming she knows all the angles of one's soul and the secret of love when Jefferson was declaring over and over again that "Terry loves love!", which was supposed to convince everybody of his skills in this field.

And both of them haven't even arrive at the party yet. And it's held at Gina's apartment for God's sake!  
It's only natural for Jake to be worried of what's to come.

"Blinded by their own rivalry, they won't even expect it when it hits them who the real king if matchmaking is!" Boyle's dreamy voice brings Jake out of his reverie.

"Easy Napoleon. It's not settled I'm gonna leave this party with a girl. Maybe I'm just not interested."

"Oh, but you will. And with the girl I have for you!"

"Has she even arrived yet, Charles?" Amy's squinting her eyes at Boyle and Jake notices she's wearing some make up. She looks very nice tonight and Jake wonders if he'd cross some boundaries telling her so.

Charles doesn't get to answer Amy's question because suddenly a big noise at the door catches everyone's attention. There is a big group of women and a few men barging through the door followed by Terry and Gina shouting insults at each other.

"Wow" is all Amy is able to choke out seeing the scene.

"Yeah wow." Charles follows wearing a shocked look on his face.

"Do I need to do this? I really don't want to." Jake runs his hand down his face in an exasperated manner but then Gina gets to them, grabs him by his collar and pulls him harshly towards the group yelling something about them being flexible foxes and Jake being the one who'll put an end to "Terrance's nonsense".

Amy never gets her answer as Charles follows Jake and Gina in long strides trying to keep up. A heavy sigh leaves Amy, watching her friends leaving. She needs a drink.

So she goes over to the table full of different alcohols and pours herself a solid portion of the liquid to a plastic cup, not really caring she's not supposed to do that. She flops on the chair next to it and pouts.

(There is a simple reason for Amy's indignation. Amy Santiago likes rivalry, yes. Everybody knows that. But it doesn't mean she likes competition. And the most frustrating thing - a competition in a thing nobody knows she's considering participating in. But she doesn't like the competition anyway.)

Deep in her thoughts, Amy doesn't notice Rosa, who comes up to her from behind, startling her.

"Why so blue?"

All Amy does is grunt quietly in a very unladylike way.

From the corner of her eye she sees Rosa looking in the direction Amy's looking, which is Jake making a polite conversation with one of the girls.  
Diaz snorts nasally in order to probably mock Santiago.

"Is this about Jake?"

Amy grunts once again, earning herself a defeated sigh from the other Latina. She grabs the other chair and sits on it with it's back to the front.

"Listen, Santiago. This is the only advice you're gonna get from me this year. And the advice is... go get him, girl."

Amy only hopes Rosa buys the false look of surprise she's trying to master on her face.

"I don't... I'm not..."

How naive of her.

"Cut the crap. It's obvious you want him. If you have feelings for Peralta - do something about it, if not - don't give him false hope. Either way - just make an effort."

Rosa's words make Amy think. Think about the beginnings of their friendship, about the last few months she's spend pining for her best friend, all their banters turning more and more flirty every day and the way they get nervous whenever they have a physical contact (ugh, that greeting hug today was so awkward, Amy winces internally at the single memory of it). And she realizes it shouldn't continue like this.

Diaz is right. She needs to do something.

"Thanks, Rosa. Why are you being nice to me? Are we best friends now?" Amy smirks, knowing she hit a soft spot of Rosa and can't help but tease.

"No, you two make me wanna puke, that's why." If Amy didn't know better, she'd probably get scared by the nasty grimace that appeared on Rosa's face, but now she knows it's just an act.

"Sure, bestie."

"Anyway, I'm going to save Jake from this conversation, he doesn't seem to be interested anyway. Unlike me."

But Amy doesn't pay attention any more, buried deep in her thoughts, trying to work out the best way to confess to her best friend.

Oh, if she only had a laptop and two spare hours.

"Hey."

Jake turns around surprised to hear Amy's voice up here on the roof.

"Hi." The smile just pops up his face without him realizing it. "What are you doing up here?"

"Caught you sneaking out. Don't you enjoy the party?" Amy gasps, mocking an astounding expression.

"Got a bit overwhelmed." She chuckles and comes near him, eventually standing right in front of him. Jake can feel the hem of her flowery dress tickling his leg in a light touch. He's sitting on a piece of ledge, so their eyes are on the same level. He gets lost in them just a little bit.

"Those people Terry and Gina brought over are definitely something." Amy gives him an amused smile and his stomach makes a flip. "But I don't think any of them is right for me. To be honest, I'm not a fan of Gina's idea."

"Charles is pretty certain of his choice. He wouldn't stop bragging about it on our way here."

"Wait, you came here with Charles?"

"Yeah, I found it weird at first when he showed up at my dorm insisting I come with him..."

Her eyes widen in shock as the realization hits her. Jake's grin widens even more, he got it the moment Amy said she came to this party with Charles.

"Oh. my. God. _I am_ the girl Charles brought over."

Amy starts to breathe rapidly, probably trying to calm down her nerves (and maybe the horde of butterflies having a party of their own in her belly at the sight of the softest gaze Jake's giving her and the most adorable smirk).

Jake looks her deeply in the eye, trying to guess what is on her mind right now and whether she's freaking out about it for the same reason he is.

It's been way too long for them to acknowledge their true feelings, hiding behind that "we're friends and we're afraid to lose it" cliche and Jake is just tired of it, so he decides to push on the matter.

"So... do you maybe think Charles has been right being so cocky about it?" He drops his gaze to his fingers which are fiddling now nervously, afraid he's just a second away from being rejected by the only girl that matters.

"He seemed pretty sure about it." His head shots up just to see her getting closer, so close she stands now between his legs and he feels her scent overflowing his nostrils. He can also feel his insides jumping up and down in anticipation. He may be imagining things, but he's pretty sure that what he sees in Amy's eyes right at that moment is determination. "I guess there is just one way to find out."

He can't help the smile that's tugging at the corner of his lips as she puts her hands around his neck, pulling him closer in a bold move, he wouldn't expect from her. Not that he needed any more of an invitation.

At first the touch is very light, them getting used to the sensation of kissing their best friend. But then Jake moves his lips not being able to hold back any longer, Amy's fingers grip his hair at the base of his neck and he feels his own palms being drawn to her waist, pulling her even closer.

They've been jumping around each other for way too long for this to be an innocent kiss.

He sighs at the slightest touch of her tongue on his upper lip and she takes that as an invitation for her to explore further. With Amy's body pressed to his, her placed between his legs and her soft lips moving against his own Jake thinks he's the happiest man on earth right now.

He has no idea how long have they been melting into each other as they finally part to take a few deep breaths. The sight of Amy being out of breath because of him, with pink cheeks because of him and a bit swollen lips because of him makes him lean into her once again to give her a kiss a bit more chaste than their first one.

She seems a bit surprised by the gesture at first but soon reciprocates it and he places his palm on her cheek. They part again after few seconds but Jake's hand stays in place caressing her skin with his thumb.

"So, looks like Charles was right after all." He manages to gasp out, surprised how hoarse his own voice sounds.

She giggles, no longer flustered, more giddy now and he joins her in the laughter. The happiness bubbling in his chest is unstoppable and he's not about to fight it since it's only natural for him to feel this way after kissing his dream girl for the first time, after wishing for it to happen for so long.

"Yeah."

He pulls her into a hug, placing his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.  
_This_ beats any other birthday he's ever had.

Eventually he pulls away reluctantly, already with a mischievous idea in mind.

"Wanna mess up with their heads a little?"

The only answer he gets is a smug smirk on her face and nod of her head and it's the only one he needs.

"Jake, where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place!"

The moment Jake steps back into Gina's apartment, he hears Charles' troubled voice. He came down there alone, agreeing he and Amy would come in separately in order for their little prank to work.

"Never mind, the important thing is you're here. Gina, Terry, Rosa, come closer, so I can finally introduce Jake to girl he's gonna walk out of this door tonight!"

Charles starts to turn his head around in panic, as if looking for something (or someone rather) and Jake waits just the right amount of time for the rest of his friends to approach to drop the bomb.

"Oh, it's okay Charles. I already found the right girl for me."

This may not be the best idea to play with his friend's feelings like that, Jake muses, seeing the color fading out of Boyle's face.

"What?..." It barely comes out of Charles' mouth, as he puts a hand on his chest and tries to even his breathing. "But that's not how it was supposed-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Amy interrupts, sneaking on Jake from behind, but he doesn't mind, turning to her already with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Just me giving Charles a heart attack." He says, leaning in to give Amy a casual peck on the lips.

It's just for the act, it's not like they're going to put on a show for everybody.

But the simple gesture makes wonders, as Jake hears whistles from a far corner of the room, a loud gasp coming from Gina and Terry, snickering sound from Rosa and a thump.

Jake feels awful for making Boyle faint, but he knows he'll forgive him.

And he'll be happy seeing Jake shooting Amy a dopey smile, as he sneaks an arm around her waist and she stands on her toes to give him a kiss.

Jake is so deep in his haze, having his dream girl in his arms, he almost doesn't pay attention to Gina claiming she won against Terry, explaining to him the credit goes to her, as she was the one to throw Jake this party, or Rosa, who passing him by with a girl, he met earlier, pats him on the shoulder, shooting him a smirk.

Well, it's an unarguable fact now.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Adele (@b99peraltiago on tumblr, [Kufikiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria) here on ao3) who got me into the College AU mood, so thank you <3
> 
> Tell me what you think, kudos and comments feed my soul (especially during these challenging times where I need to finish my fic for the challenge in time and finally post an update on [Adorably oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433652/chapters/43666202) *hiding*) - so feel free to leave some if you like it! :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, I'm @kamekamelea


End file.
